


He's dead, Jim

by fandom Evans and roles 2020 (fandom_Evans_and_roles)



Series: визуал G - PG [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Art, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Humor, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25453918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Evans_and_roles/pseuds/fandom%20Evans%20and%20roles%202020
Summary: отсылка к сериалу Star Trek: The Original Series
Series: визуал G - PG [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845142
Comments: 13
Kudos: 86
Collections: 3 Визуал нерейтинг команды Эванса 2020, Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020





	He's dead, Jim

**Author's Note:**

> Отсылка к мему ["Он мертв, Джим"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3at_Ev2kOoI).

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/82/48/eQgJTpLO_o.jpg)


End file.
